


Lone Neko Uchiha

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Brothers, Fluff, Gen, Innocence, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: Premassacre, AU. ItaSasu gen. Sasuke wonders why he's the only male neko within the Uchiha clan.





	Lone Neko Uchiha

"Ne ne, nii-san?" Sasuke gently tugged on the hand he was holding, glancing up at the older Uchiha.  
  
"Hmm?" Itachi didn't bother looking down at the small boy as the two walked home from the market.  
  
"Why was I the only one with cat ears and tail? I know there's another person like me, but still... You told me that when people get married, the bride's the cat and the groom's the dog, ne?" Sasuke curiously tugged at one of his cat ears, wondering why he was the only male cat within the Uchiha clan.  
  
At that, Itachi glanced down at his younger brother. As smart as Sasuke was, he had forgotten that dogs chased cats, thus making cats their prey. Since the younger Uchiha often had a simple mind, he didn't think deeply about certain things.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why am I a kitten too? >.< "  
  
"I'll tell you when you're older, Sasuke."


End file.
